Weekend Story Original, Unfinished
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: My original story about a father-son weekend. 2.75 of 4 chapters completed. Will NOT be finished.
1. ThursdayFriday

Thursday/Friday

"But Daddy, why can't I go?" Riley complained. The young Raichu-furred anthro Pikachu had been pestering his father for the last half hour.

"Yeah, why's Austin the lucky one?" Bear added. Riley's Riolu brother was just as peeved as him.

"For the last time boys, he's paying for half of it! Now, unless one of you can produce another thousand dollars, this discussion is over." Tyler replied. The two boys moaned sadly. Their father was justified though, as he told the truth. Austin had used some of the money he'd saved up from his paycheck to halfway fund the weekend vacation that he and his father were packing for. At a mere six years of age, the Soleon has become the youngest superstar in the history of the WWE.

The head of the Keith household left the small ice chest he was towing at the front door, and then looked upstairs through the banister.

"Austin, you done packing yet?" he shouted up. Tyler had everything ready to go at the front door, except Austin's suitcase.

"Almost!" Austin shouted down. Minutes later, the t-shirt and brief clad Soleon came running downstairs with his suitcase, all ready to go. He helped his Daddy pack up one of the two family cars, a blue Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro. Once the trunk was full, Tyler loaded the ice chest into the passenger side floorboard. Austin's legs were short, so he was fine with the reduction in foot room. Besides, now they could have an ice cold beverage whenever they wanted to.

With everything set to go, Tyler and Austin said their goodbyes to Riley and Bear.

"Hey, don't forget about me." a feminine voice said from the front door of the house. The four boys turned to see Tyler's wife, Mesprit, standing in the door. Like Tyler, who's a shiny Azelf, Mesprit is an anthro Pokémon.

"I'd never forget you Mesprit, you know that." Tyler responded.

"Neither would I Mommy!" Austin added.

"I know, I know." Mesprit replied. She then walked outside and embraced her boys in a goodbye group hug. After a full minute, they separated.

"I'll see you boys Monday." Mesprit said. Both boys nodded. "Have a good time." she added.

"We will honey, don't worry." Tyler replied with a smile. He and Austin then climbed into the R8 and drove away.

The trip to Dallas was a long one; which was why they were leaving on Thursday. First, Tyler drove the R8 to the port in Twinleaf Town, and onto a ferry. The ferry took them overseas to Kanto, where they drove cross-region to the port north of Pewter City. They parked on another ferry at approximately 10:45 PM. The trip north through the Gulf of Mexico would continue overnight, so rather than stay in the car, Tyler and Austin made their way to their cabin and slept for the night.

The next day, Tyler and Austin awoke just as the ferry docked in Houston. They quickly dressed, and made their way back to the R8. From the ferry, they made their way into Houston and grabbed breakfast via McDonalds drive thru. Austin wanted hot cakes, but settled for a McGriddle because of Mesprit's strict 'No syrup in the car' rule. After that, Tyler drove north towards D/FW. (Dallas/Fort Worth)

In Arlington, the boys stopped at a T.G.I. Friday's. After eating a bit more quickly than usual, they made their way to the Rangers' Ballpark in Arlington for the first event of the weekend. There were a total of eight events scheduled for the weekend, none of which conflicted with one another. This wasn't a coincidence; it was because the Texas Rangers, WWE, NASCAR and The Chipmunks had gotten together to schedule the biggest weekend D/FW had ever seen.

Tyler parked in the very back of the Six Flags Over Texas parking lot, a commonly used spot not even a block from the stadium. People were already staring when at the sight of an Audi R8, but they stared even more when two WWE superstars got out. Tyler and Austin were more than happy to sign some autographs as they walked to the stadium. Things got worse when they got inside the enormous structure though; the wide halls were jam-packed with fans.

Eventually the father and son duo arrived at their seats, their arms getting sore from signing so many autographs. They sat in the second row of the Home Run Porch, an elevated seating area in right field. Only the strongest hitters could put a ball there, one of which was Rangers MVP Josh Hamilton, Austin's second favorite player.

While Tyler and Austin were making their way to their seats, an on-field promo was occurring for Power Rangers Strike Force. Suddenly, a REAL monster appeared, and the so-called Power Rangers ran for their lives. As if that wasn't enough, even the monster was surprised when six real Strike Force jets flew overhead in formation, and real Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink and White Rangers appeared.

"So, the real Power Rangers decided to show up! Too bad you're still going to lose!" the Monster said menacingly.

"You wish!" the Black Ranger retorted in a strangely familiar voice. The Rangers and the monster broke into a classic fight, and the fans cheered from high in the stands. Utilizing martial arts, swords and blasters, the real Strike Force Rangers nearly defeated the monster before it took them out with an explosive blast. With the Black Ranger barely standing and the others lying defeated on the ground, the Monster thought it had won. That wasn't the case.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. Two Strike Force jets, one green and one white and dark blue, flew over, dropping two more Rangers to the field.

"Look, it's the Green Ranger!" one fan shouted.

"Sweet, it's the Strike Force Omega Ranger!" another exclaimed. One fan, who'd been chatting with Tyler and Austin, was surprised to find that they'd suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile, the Black, Green and Omega Rangers took down the monster in style. After stunning it, they combined their weapons to blast it to bits. The grounds crew began cleaning up the mess, meanwhile all of the Rangers' jets flew overhead and beamed them up Star Trek style. The fans, left awestruck at the scene, cheered as they returned to their seats.

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers' jets flew over a hidden building, and beamed them inside. They were greeted by Alpha 6, who was running their futuristic base. The Rangers immediately morphed out of their jumpsuits, revealing their true identities. The Red Ranger was none other than Ash Ketchum, his girlfriend Misty being the Blue. The Green and Pink Rangers were Tyler and Mesprit, while Yellow and White were Pikachu and Buneary in human form. The Black Ranger was the legendary Tommy Oliver, or Dr. O for short. Lastly, the Omega Ranger was none other than Austin, who was heightened when he morphed.

"Congrats on the successful mission Rangers!" Alpha 6 said.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy replied. He turned to the rest of the Rangers. "Good work today guys, let's head home now. Don't forget to let the rest of us know if any trouble shows up." he said. The other Rangers nodded and then teleported back to where they'd been. Tyler and Austin reappeared at the ballpark, walking out of the bathroom like nothing happened. There was a slight difference though: Austin had been scared out of his wits when the monster appeared so suddenly, and wet himself. Tyler had since changed him into a Pokémon themed Pull-up and a pair of shorts. Still quite comfortable, Austin walked back to the stands holding his Daddy's hand.

"Hey, where'd you guys go? And why is Austin suddenly wearing shorts?" a fan asked. Tyler recognized the fan; they'd been chatting with him prior to the incident.

"We went to the bathroom. Austin was getting a little embarrassed, so he put shorts on while he was at it." Tyler lied. Austin was glad his Rangers jersey and the blue tee underneath it had his waistline well covered. Sitting down comfortably, he began flipping through the game program his Daddy had bought.

Meanwhile, the grounds crew finished cleaning up the monster's bloody mess. The pregame show began ten minutes behind schedule, and things returned to normal. The team was introduced to crowd applause, especially for Nelson Cruz. The Rangers' top slugger received a full standing ovation. Recently, he'd out-scored 25 teams in one game, and he was still red hot. Firestorm, the starting pitcher, received an ovation just as big. He'd been continuing his amazing career on the mound in shutout fashion.

Once the introductions finished, the National Anthem was sung, and then Firestorm took the mound to start the four-game series against the Cardinals. Much to the fans pleasure, Firestorm struck out the side. His combination of blistering fastballs and varied off speed pitches kept the hitters baffled. As the inning came to a close, Tyler left the stands to get Austin and himself something to drink. Meanwhile, the Cardinals Chris Carpenter took the field.

"This may end up being one hell of a pitcher's duel." Tom Grieve said on the TV broadcast.

"That's almost a certainty." Dave Barnett added.

"Yeah, it's pretty unlikely that that'll happen again." Tom Grieve responded. Meanwhile, Carpenter managed to toss a 1-2-3 inning, despite the Rangers' hitters staying tough. Tyler returned with a souvenir size Dr. Pepper, and put it in the cup holder between his and Austin's seats. The two began taking sips periodically.

In the second inning, Firestorm struck out his fourth consecutive batter, and then scored a ground out before a changeup got away from him. The Cardinals' number 6 hitter skied it to right field, but Nelson Cruz made short work of it. With the side retired, the Rangers returned to the dugout and switched to offense. Firestorm simply grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and sat down; he was able to rest thanks to the Designated Hitter.

Carpenter faced Adrian Beltre and Michael Young first, and both hitters lined out. However, the fans cheered when the hottest player on the roster stepped to bat. Chris Carpenter stared straight at Nelson Cruz, who was on a major hitting streak. The Cardinals' fielders were signaled to back up as Carpenter wound up for his first pitch. The ball was just off the plate, and the ump called it a ball. Cruz proceeded to draw Carpenter into a full count, forcing him to throw strikes.

Finally, Cruz got the pitch he was looking for. Crack! The ball soared into right field, and the fans shot to their feet.

"That one is high and deep… AND IT'S GONE!" Dave Barnett exclaimed on Fox Sports.

"That one was just short of making the upper deck." Tom Grieve added. Meanwhile, Austin was a bit frustrated despite his excitement.

"Aww man, I wanted to catch it!" he whined.

"I'm sure another one will come this way, don't worry." Tyler said.

"That's easy for you to say…" Austin responded, sitting down glumly. The inning continued, and Carpenter gave up a single to Mike Napoli before striking out Mitch Moreland to end the inning. Firestorm, refreshed and ready to go, made his way back to the mound as the Rangers took the field. A short 1-2-3 inning later, the Rangers were up to bat again.

Noticing that the soda was empty, Tyler left the stands to get a refill. Meanwhile, Austin watched the Rangers battle valiantly with Carpenter's pitching. Endy Chavez grounded out, but Ian Kinsler managed to get a single. Elvis Andrus then sacrificed himself to push Kinsler to second. This brought American League MVP Josh Hamilton to the plate with a runner in scoring position. Tyler returned with a full soda to find Austin literally on the edge of his seat. Not only was he excited, but it appeared that he needed to pee.

"Austin, I'm back. You want to take a bathroom break?" Tyler asked.

"Wait, Josh Hamilton's at bat!" Austin said excitedly, not taking his eyes off the game. Tyler sighed. Austin clearly had to go; his legs were crossed tightly and he was shaking all over. He was wearing a Pull-up though, so Tyler gave him the benefit of the doubt. He sat down just in time for Hamilton to line an RBI double. After a short celebration, Tyler turned to see Austin sitting normally, as if nothing was wrong. Face-palming, Tyler forced Austin to come to the bathroom for a change.

Austin and Tyler returned in the middle of a catastrophic 4th inning. As the result of an at-bat with multiple gaffes by the umpire, Firestorm gave up a single with one out in the inning. He then struck out the following hitter, before more umpiring gaffes led to his first walk of the season. A single later, Firestorm got a ground out with the bases loaded to keep a shutout alive. As the sides changed, the home plate ump was relieved of his duties, and the walk was stricken from the record.

With the Rangers at bat again, now sporting a 2-run lead, Firestorm had a chat with the pitching coach. Meanwhile, Tyler noticed that Austin was fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong sport? You look nervous." Tyler asked. Austin sighed.

"I'm embarrassed because I wet myself…" he answered. Tyler frowned.

"It's not the end of the word Austin. Besides, no one knows." he said comfortingly.

"It's still embarrassing…" Austin pouted.

"How about a helmet sundae? Will that cheer you up?" Tyler asked knowingly. Austin's face lit up like a light bulb.

"You really mean it?" he asked. Tyler chuckled.

"Of course. I'll even wait until the Rangers finish batting." he answered. Austin smiled for the remainder of the inning, despite the Rangers stranding two men in a vain attempt at scoring. As the Cardinals came up to bat, Tyler led Austin out of the stands and into the hallway. Sure enough, Austin wound up with a helmet sundae. While Austin began to eat, Tyler bought himself a snow cone at a different stand. The two then made their way back to their seats.

Meanwhile, Firestorm gave up a blast to left, but Josh Hamilton caught it at the wall for an out. Regaining his control, Firestorm fanned the next two batters. The Rangers returned to their dugout as the Cardinals made their way back onto the field. Tyler and Austin had made it back to their seats by this time, and watched the Rangers bat whilst nomming on their sweet treats.

The Rangers' batting was sweet too; Michael Young hit a leadoff double to set up Nelson Cruz. With the fans cheering for Nellie, he belted a line drive to the alley in right.

"Nellie's been hitting a lot of opposite field stuff today." Tom Grieve commented.

"Hey, when he's hitting like this, I'm cool with whatever!" Dave Barnett responded.

"I have to agree there." Grieve added.

Cruz made his way to third, while Young came in to score. Mike Napoli stepped up to bat next, and singled to drive in Cruz. Unfortunately, things went sour from there. Mitch Moreland grounded into a double play, and Endy Chavez followed it with a fly out at the warning track. Firestorm face-palmed in disbelief as he watched it all unfold. Grabbing his hat and glove, he made his way back out to the mound.

The rest of the game seemed to fly by for Tyler and his son. Firestorm held the Cardinals scoreless through nine innings, and the offense totaled 11 runs. Tyler and Austin left the ballpark at 4:30, and headed over to Bobby V's Famous Sports Gallery Cafe, a fun sports themed eatery across town. After a satisfying dinner, they made their way to Dallas and the American Airlines Center.

Parking in a VIP parking lot, they made their way inside by virtue of a pair of backstage passes. They were led to a nice lounge area where several other people were already sitting and conversing with a group of nine 3 foot tall chipmunks. Austin could barely contain himself; he was backstage at a concert for one of the hottest bands in the world. As he and his Daddy walked in, two of the band members separated from the group, and came to greet them. One of the two, clad in black and orange, spoke first.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Austin." he said. Eerily, Austin Keith had said the exact same thing at the exact same time. The four were silent for a moment, before the other munk spoke up.

"Same here, my name's Tyler." he said. Tyler Keith mimicked his son's performance unintentionally.

"Well that was awkward…" both Austins said together.

"You can say that again…" the Tylers replied.

"Well that was awkward…" the Austins repeated. At this point, one of the female Chipmunks walked over; a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright boys?" she asked.

"I don't honestly know honey..." munk Austin said.

"Thank God I didn't say that…" Austin Keith said to himself.

` "Austin, I think we need to pay Simon a visit." munk Tyler said to munk Austin.

"Agreed…" munk Austin replied.

The four very confused acquaintances separated Simon from the crowd, and led him away to his dressing room. When confronted with the problem, Simon's first reaction was to run a DNA test. When he got the results, his eyes widened.

"What if I…" he muttered to himself, typing something into his laptop. His eyes widened again at the results. He turned around. "I know what's going on. I tested the DNA of both Tylers and found them strangely similar for different species. So, I used a state-of-the-art program to alter my brother's DNA so it would appear as if he were the same species as the other Tyler. Then I compared them, and got a 100% match." Simon explained.

"So it's like we're the same person?" the Tylers asked. Simon nodded.

"I'd guess Austin and Austin are the same way, with an added age difference." he added.

"This is too weird…" the Austins remarked.

By experimenting, Simon was also able to determine that Austin and Austin- or Tyler and Tyler- only spoke simultaneously when what they were saying applied to both of them. He was unable to find out anything past that, however, as the concert cut their time short. Apologizing, the munks made their way onstage.

Tyler and Austin Keith enjoyed the show, as the munks played not only their own songs, but songs by bands such as Green Day, Van Halen, Aerosmith, and more. There were even female-voiced bands thanks to munk Austin's wife Brittany. The concert seemed to fly by, and all too soon everyone was backstage again.

It was late out at this point, and munk Austin had to take his son Zachary home. Austin Keith was getting tired too, so he and his Daddy followed munk Austin out. Tyler and Austin Keith made their way to a Hyatt Place hotel in Arlington, just across the street from Six Flags. They checked in at the front desk, and then headed up to their room. Tyler gave an exhausted Austin a quick bath, making sure he was squeaky clean. Once the last soap sud was rinsed off of the young Soleon's body, Tyler wrapped him in a towel and let him lie on the floor.

"So, do you think you can go a night without having another accident?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe…" Austin answered, toying around. Tyler smiled and shook his head; his son liked to play this game at night.

"Well, if you're not sure then I guess I'll just have to put you in a diaper." he responded, opening his son's suitcase.

"Aww, you're sure there's no other way?" Austin asked, showing mock desperation.

"I'm sure; you did a number on that Pull-up today." Tyler answered knowingly.

"Alright then…" Austin said, faking defeat. Tyler just smiled, having known the game would end this way. Grabbing a blue tee and a dark gray Pokémon diaper from the suitcase, he got to work on his son, who was already on his back. Austin was ready for bed in no time, but his father was far from it. The young Soleon was content watching TV though, so Tyler took his time showering and changing into his pajamas. Finally, half an hour after they entered the room, the "Daddy" and son climbed into the room's lone Queen sized bed.

"Good night Daddy." Austin said, snuggling up to Tyler.

"Good night Austin." Tyler replied.

"I love you Daddy." Austin added. Tyler smiled.

"I love you too son." he replied. Then he wrapped his arms gently around his son as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Saturday

Saturday

Tyler awoke drowsily at 8:30 that morning, and found that Austin was no longer at his side. He shot up like a missile, only to be calmed at the sight of his son. The little Soleon was lying on his tummy, watching cartoons from the bed. Tyler was silent for a moment, taking in the cute sight. However, he knew they couldn't sit around all day, so he spoke up.

"Good Morning Austin." he said. Austin's attention was immediately taken from the TV, and he quickly turned around and glomped Tyler.

"Good Morning Daddy!" he said, huggling his shiny Azelf father. Tyler smiled and hugged back. When the two separated, Tyler looked down at Austin's midsection.

"Looks like you're still dry." he remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I survived the night after all." Austin responded, blushing.

"Well, that diaper's not going to waste. You're going to have to use it before you get big boy undies again."

"Okay." Austin replied. Tyler then got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Glancing back at the TV occasionally, Austin changed into a #11 tee, pulled on a pair of shorts, and looked in the mirror. Unlike the Pull-ups from the day before, the diaper was too thick to be hidden and stuck out like a sore thumb. Sighing, Austin kicked off the shorts and walked to the sink to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, Tyler emerged from the bathroom, and began brushing his teeth as well.

Soon the boys finished up, and Tyler turned off the TV. Austin grabbed a pair of shorts and undies to put on once he used his diaper. Then, Tyler peeked out into the hallway. No one was coming, so they quickly made their way down the hall to the stairwell. Making their way downstairs undetected, they snuck out a side door and ran to the R8. Not a minute later, they drove out of the hotel parking lot, having successfully eluded attention.

"Phew, no autographs this morning." Tyler remarked as they drove down the street.

"I'm just glad no one saw me in a diaper." Austin responded. Tyler sweat-dropped.

"I hadn't thought about that. We may have a hard time at Denny's." he remarked. Austin nodded. The Denny's in question was very close to the hotel, so Tyler and Austin arrived within a couple minutes. Unbuckling, Tyler turned to Austin.

"Stay here, I'm going to scout things out." he said.

"Okay, don't take too long." Austin replied. Tyler nodded, and then exited the car. Walking into the Denny's, he was immediately swamped for autographs. Once everyone was satisfied and returned to their table, the restaurant returned to a nearly normal atmosphere. Glancing around, Tyler could tell there was no way Austin could eat there without being laughed at. Then he saw the party room, and a plan formed in his mind. He stepped up to the hostess waiting patiently at her stand, and whispered in her ear.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?" he started.

- (Break)

Fifteen minutes after Tyler had left, his son was still alone in the R8. Austin was beginning to wonder if his Daddy had forgotten him, when suddenly Tyler came rushing out.

"Come on, we've got to hurry!" he said. He pulled Austin out of the car, and rushed back towards the restaurant with him in his arms. Tyler came to a stop outside the front doors, and waited. As Austin sat there in his father's arms, he noticed that they'd closed all the restaurant's mini blinds for some reason. Austin couldn't think about it for long, because the hostess suddenly stepped out and motioned them inside. Tyler quickly followed her into the restaurant, not wasting any time.

As Tyler followed the hostess into the closed-off party room, Austin caught a glimpse of a Denny's employee surrounded by customers as if he was some sort of celebrity. He was unable to make out what the employee was doing before his line of sight was blocked by the shuttered windows of the party room. Inside said room, Tyler finally put Austin down. Austin then sat down across from his Daddy, his diaper crinkling quietly. The hostess gave them both menus, but Tyler stopped her before she could walk away.

"Thanks again for helping us out." he said. He handed her a wad of cash; the highest price she could possibly have gotten for a picture of Austin in a diaper. This ensured that Austin's little secret would stay just that; a secret.

"No problem Mr. Keith. I'll be back in a minute to take your orders." the hostess replied. She then exited the room through the kitchen, and returned to the lobby. This unnecessary route was taken so as not to draw attention to the party room.

Austin already knew what he wanted; he got the same thing every time. Tyler, however, was still browsing the menu as Austin began coloring the pictures in his little booklet. Soon, the hostess returned and took their orders. Tyler ordered a Belgian Waffle Slam, and paid extra for a blueberry waffle. Austin, on the other hand, ordered a Jr. Grand Slam with the pancakes substituted for chocolate chip ones. To top it off, they split a carafe of Orange Juice as their drink.

The hostess gave the chef their orders, and then returned to the front again. Ten minutes later, Austin finished coloring his Kids' Menu and started playing tic-tac-toe with his Daddy. The boys got through four games, winning one apiece with two ties. Before they could start another game, their food came out. The hostess brought their Slams in on a tray, and before long the father and son were devouring their breakfast. Twenty minutes later, two empty plates were all that remained.

"That was delicious…" Austin said, burping and rubbing his tummy. Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." he remarked. Just then, the hostess came in.

"Do you two want any dessert?" she asked.

"Get Austin an Oreo Blender Blaster in a to-go cup." Tyler said. Austin's eyes widened; his parents rarely bought dessert. As soon as the hostess left, he ran around the table and glomped his Daddy. Tyler smiled as his son jumped into his lap with a soft crinkle.

"Thank you Daddy." Austin said, hugging Tyler.

"You're welcome sport." Tyler replied, hugging back. Suddenly, the hostess re-entered the room with the Oreo Blender Blaster, as well as a check. She gave Austin the drink, and then Tyler handed her a fifty dollar bill. Minutes later, the hostess returned with change and a receipt. Tyler thanked her, and then waited while another diversion was created. Soon they'd snuck back out of the restaurant, and were headed on their way.

Tyler began the drive north to Fort Worth, the location of Texas Motor Speedway and the Samsung Mobile 500. As Tyler made the one hour drive north, Austin took a nap. Tyler smiled as his son shifted positions, crinkling as he went. The diaper may have been immature, but they both enjoyed it. However, Tyler was rather surprised Austin hadn't used it yet. At least, he was until he glanced over and spotted a faint wet stain growing on the front.

"About time." Tyler said to himself. He knew Austin had probably been holding it in so he could enjoy the diaper a little longer. However, his time would be up once he awoke. Soon Tyler took the TMS exit, and drove the R8 around the track to the infield tunnel. Stopping for a minute at a security post, Tyler soon made his way under the track and into the infield. It took him a little while, but eventually he found a place to park.

Tyler gently shook Austin awake, and helped him change into the undies and shorts he'd brought. Disposing of the diaper along the way, the boys made their way towards the garage area. As they approached, they could see that not many drivers were around. It was still early in the morning, 9:45 to be exact, so it wasn't too shocking. Suddenly, the sound of a nearby RV door was heard. Both boys were shocked to see Denny Hamlin walking towards the garage area moments later.

"Look Austin, it's Denny Hamlin!" Tyler said, encouraging his son. Strangely, the little tyke was frozen stiff. The aforementioned driver had heard Tyler's comment, and glanced at his watch as he approached the garage area.

"9:45… I've got time." he said to himself. Austin was still frozen when Denny Hamlin approached him and his father. "WWE superstar Tyler Keith, what a surprise!" the driver said as he neared them.

"You know me?" Tyler asked, a little surprised.

"No, but I've seen you on the news. Is this your son?" Denny asked in response.

"Yeah, his name is Austin." Tyler answered. Austin blushed; his favorite driver had asked about him. Pushing aside his shyness, he asked a question.

"C-Can I h-have your autograph?" he stuttered nervously. Denny smiled.

"Sure, what do you want me to sign?" the driver asked. Austin indicated his shirt.

"That's not a bad idea, but I think I've got a better one." Denny said. He pulled a hat out of his jacket, signed it, and put it on Austin's head. The hat fit perfectly once adjusted, and even had ear holes. It was the "Chase Authentics Youth Element" design, with grey areas on either side of the hat, separated from the main black area by a white stripe. There were flames overlapping the stripe and the edges of the other two colors, plus a big number 11 on the front. (The hat: link)

"Wow, I didn't think you'd have a hat with ear holes in it." Tyler remarked.

"Well, you never know who's going to ask for an autograph these days." Denny explained.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hamlin!" Austin cut in. Denny chuckled.

"You're welcome Austin." he replied. Denny checked his watch again, and saw that it was 9:50. "Hey, do you guys have pit passes?" he asked.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Tyler answered. He dug in his jacket and pulled out two pit passes. Denny looked at one, checking all the details.

"Ooh, no one under 18 is allowed in. That's what the ticket says." Denny remarked.

"We'll see about that." Tyler responded. The three made their way to the gate separating the garage area from the rest of the infield.

"You're clear Mr. Hamlin. As for you, no one under 18 is allowed in." the security guard said.

"How about you let us in or I'll RKO you into oblivion?" Tyler threatened.

"I'll have you arrested for assault." The guard responded.

"You're sure there's no way Austin can get in?" Denny asked.

"Well, I SUPPOSE I could let him in if he's carried around the whole time." the guard conceded, wanting to stay on Denny's good side. Denny just smiled and nodded. The guard let Tyler and Austin pass, and soon the trio arrived at the #11 hauler. Denny changed into his fire suit, and met with Mike Ford, his crew chief. Meanwhile, Tyler carried Austin around the garage area and they managed to meet some other drivers, such as Joey Logano. As they walked around, an announcement was made on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to announce the ticket number of the lucky fan who gets to ride with the driver of their choice." an unknown announcer said. It was still hours before the race was scheduled to start, so there was plenty of time. Tyler pulled out their tickets, and looked at the numbers on them. "The ticket number is: 287846. If you're the lucky ticket holder, please make your way to the garage area and show the security guard. Thank you."

"What number are our tickets Daddy?" Austin asked.

"Uhh… 287845, and… 287846! NO WAY!" Tyler answered incredulously. With Austin clinging to him for dear life, Tyler ran across the garage area to the security guard.

"You're shitting me right?" the guard remarked when shown the ticket.

"Nope." Tyler replied simply. The guard sighed.

"Well, we have a dilemma here. The kid can't ride because he's barely allowed into the garage area, but you can't ride because you'd be leaving the kid alone. I'm gonna have to get an official down here." the guard said. Tyler just nodded; he'd expected something like this.

Soon, an official came and declared that Austin would have the ride. He stated that Tyler couldn't because he'd be leaving a child alone at the track, which was against the rules. He also stated that they'd taken kids into consideration when planning the contest, so Austin WAS allowed. With this decided, the father and son were escorted off to get Austin fitted for a fire suit.

(Texas Motor Speedway – 12:50)(Hamlin's POV)

I was all suited up, the race was set to begin, and the other drivers were climbing into their cars. After glancing around one more time, I climbed into my #11 FedEx Camry. Before I could even think about attaching the steering wheel, my attention was drawn to something else.

"Hey, what's with the passenger seat?" I questioned.

"Some contest winner chose you as the driver he wanted to ride with." a crewman explained.

"Great… I just hope it's not some annoying fangirl…" I remarked. I figured my passenger would need room to climb in, so I moved to get back out of the car. Suddenly, a man in a suit walked up with the two WWE superstars I'd met earlier. The younger one, Austin, was wearing a fire suit. My jaw dropped; this could only mean one thing.

- (Break. 3rd Person)

"Hi Mr. Hamlin!" Austin said, excited to be riding with him.

'Well, I guess this isn't going to be that bad…' Denny thought.

"Denny, this little tyke is going to be riding with you in today's race." the man in the suit said. Denny didn't recognize him, but he was obviously someone of importance.

"Alright, that's cool. Can someone help him climb in?" Denny responded.

Tyler picked Austin up, and lowered him through the driver side window of the stock car. Denny took over from there, helping the little tyke climb over the shifters to his boosted seat. Denny then made sure Austin was all strapped in before tending to himself. Like Denny, Austin wore a helmet attached to a cool box, and was strapped into a HANS device.

"Good luck you two." Tyler said, leaning into the car.

"Thanks Daddy." Austin replied.

"I'll take good care of him, don't you worry." Denny added.

"Thanks Denny." Tyler responded. With that, he headed back through the garage area to get to his seat in the grandstands. Meanwhile, Denny pulled into line, riding inside of Joey Logano in row 4.

"Hey Joey, I got a little passenger, can you wave to him for me?" Denny radioed.

"Is it a kid or something?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Denny answered.

"Alright, let me get up to your window." Joey responded. Logano lightly tapped the gas, pushing his car up to the window of Denny's. He then waved at Austin. Excited, Austin waved back.

"Hey Austin, can you hear me?" Denny asked suddenly, testing Austin's radio.

"Yeah." Austin replied.

"We're gonna be going up to 200 miles per hour. You ready for this?" Denny asked.

"As I'll ever be…" Austin replied.

"Don't worry; I'll try to keep things smooth if possible." Denny responded.

"Okay, thanks." Austin replied.

"Green, green, green!" came a voice over the radio.

"That's my crew chief Mike Ford, just so you know." Denny explained. "Roger Mike." He added, speaking to the aforementioned crewman. Austin was surprised at the speed of the car; it seemed like a rocket! As the pack pulled into turn one, things were hectic. However, by the time they hit the third lap, things had become peaceful enough on the track for some small talk.

"Does the car feel good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but if you could loosen it up a smidgen that'd be great." Denny replied.

"Copy that. Did you hear who's driving the pace car?" Mike radioed back.

"Surprise me." Denny responded.

"The kid's father." Mike responded.

"Cool!"Austin cut in. Laughter was heard over the radio. There was no time for any further remarks, however, as Denny ended up three wide and had to fully concentrate on driving. With help from his spotter, he pulled through on the bottom and gained two spots. Now riding fifth, Denny continued his charge to the front.

The race seemed to fly by for Austin, and before long it was lap 27 and caution was out for the first time due to debris. By now Denny was in 4th after passing Kurt Busch, and had been riding Jeff Gordon's bumper prior to the caution.

"Hold on kid, this could get rough." Denny said as the pack neared the pits. All the leaders pitted, and soon Austin knew what a driver felt like on the hectic stretch of pavement. After successfully parking in his stall, Denny was nearly clipped by the Juan Montoya pitting in front of him. Thankfully the collision was avoided, and Denny made it out of the pits safely. Thanks to his pit crew's speed, he moved up to 3rd over the #24.

Austin enjoyed the thrilling feeling of the restart on lap 30 just as much as the original start. Denny started behind the leader on the inside line, and used it to his advantage to pass Kyle Busch for 2nd. This left only Jimmie Johnson in front of him. Denny and Jimmie raced each other hard for what seemed like ages. Soon they were pitting under the green flag, and got spread out. However, once things cycled through, Denny was right on Jimmie's bumper again.

The two continued to go at it lap after lap, with Jimmie refusing to yield. Suddenly, Jimmie seemed to lose power, and Denny had to swerve to avoid him.

"Looks like Jimmie's down a cylinder." Mike Ford commented.

"Yeah; time to lead some laps." Denny responded. The next time he passed the start finish line, Denny was awarded a bonus point for leading a lap. Kyle Busch, now in 2nd, remained over two seconds behind as the race progressed under the green flag. Suddenly, Brad Keselowski made contact with another driver and went around, causing caution #2.

The leaders pitted again, and Denny maintained his lead. When the green flag waved again, Denny stayed out in front, and once again began pulling away. From Austin and Denny's perspective, the rest of the race was just a matter of not messing up. They led most every remaining lap, and were in the lead coming to the white flag. The car had gone away a bit though, and Kyle Busch was coming hard. To top it all off, they were playing the fuel mileage game.

"It all comes down to this!" Darrell Waltrip remarked on TV.

The top 5 drivers had gambled on their fuel mileage, and were tight on gas. Three of them ran out of gas on the backstretch, while Denny and Kyle were able to keep going. Denny was ahead by a nose coming out of the last turn, but they both ran out of gas at that point. Gliding to the finish, they barely held off a charging Joey Logano.

"Hamlin wins, and Busch holds off Logano for second by a nose!" Darrell Waltrip remarked.

"Nice job Denny, see you in Victory Lane." Mike radioed. Denny barely heard him over Austin's celebration. Miraculously, Austin calmed down a bit after Denny did his burnouts. The #11 car then made its way to Victory Lane, where Denny and Austin climbed out and celebrated. Tyler joined them, and the three had a picture taken together with the race trophy.

After all the celebration and interviews ended, everyone made their way back to the garage area where Joe Gibbs himself congratulated his three drivers on a rare 1-2-3 finish. By now it was nearly 5:00, so Austin and Tyler needed to head on their way to Rangers' Ballpark for the next game. Unfortunately, this meant saying goodbye to Denny Hamlin.

"Goodbye Denny, it was great meeting you." Tyler said, shaking Denny's hand.

"Goodbye Mr. Hamlin…" Austin said sadly. Denny squatted so he was at eye level with Austin, and was immediately hugged. After a few seconds, Austin pulled back.

"It was cool having you in the car today Austin. Hopefully we'll meet again sometime." Denny remarked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Austin responded, cracking a smile.

"It would. Anyway, have a great weekend and good luck at WrestleMania." Denny concluded.

"Thanks Mr. Hamlin." Austin said. Denny chuckled.

"Call me Denny." He responded. Austin smiled.

"Bye Denny." He said. The young Soleon then waved as he and his father walked away.

They soon arrived at their R8, which Tyler started and began cooling off. Meanwhile, Austin lifted the hood and pulled a bag out of the trunk. He then took off his fire suit, revealing a white undershirt and a Pull-Up. Tyler had suggested the padded garment because of the race's expected 4+ hour length. It had turned out to be a smart decision; the one he was wearing was quite damp.

Austin quickly changed into a pair of briefs, and tossed the Pull-up into a nearby trash can. Then he stuffed the undershirt into an empty bag with the fire suit, and grabbed a small backpack. Opening it, he took out a blue Rangers polo and handed it to Tyler. The shiny Azelf took off his NASCAR shirt, and stuffed it in the bag with Austin's dirty laundry. He then put on the polo- which went well with his black jeans- and climbed into the R8. Holding onto the backpack, Austin closed the hood and climbed into the passenger seat.

Minutes later, the Keith's R8 was in bumper to bumper traffic on its way out of the Texas Motor Speedway area. Traffic cleared up as Tyler drove south, only to clog up again once the R8 neared Rangers Ballpark. As all this was happening, Austin was busy dressing in the passenger seat. He first put on a Rangers shirt that appeared to be a light gray, long sleeve tee under a blue, short sleeve tee with a Rangers logo on the chest. He then pulled on a pair of brown cargo pants followed by white socks. He completed the outfit with a pair of white and blue sneakers and a blue Rangers hat.

By the time Austin finished dressing, Tyler was waiting to exit the freeway. It took another half hour for the two to make it to the parking lot, pay, and find a spot. Tyler parked the car, and then the two got out and opened up the hood. Austin tossed the now-empty backpack inside, and grabbed a black and brown baseball glove just his size. He then put it on as Tyler closed the hood. Austin turned to walk towards the park, but Tyler stopped him.

"Here, let me give you a ride." the elder Keith said, picking Austin up. He placed his son on his shoulders, and got a firm but gentle grip on the young Soleon's legs. Tyler then started walking towards the ballpark.

"Thanks for the ride Daddy, you're the coolest!" Austin said. Tyler smiled.

"No problem Austin." he replied. With his son riding happily on his shoulders, Tyler was excused from signing autographs. However, fans wanted pictures now, which took even longer. By the time Austin and Tyler arrived at the gates of the ballpark, they'd taken over twenty photos with fans. Tyler let Austin down before getting in line at the gate, which allowed them both to pass through more easily.

Inside the crowded stadium, Tyler firmly grasped his son's hand so they wouldn't get separated. They made good time on their way to their seats, arriving while Rangers batting practice was still underway. As they sat down, Elvis Andrus finished taking his swings, and Josh Hamilton stepped up to bat. Just as Tyler was getting comfortable, the few fans around him shot to their feet. Josh Hamilton had slammed a ball in that direction.

Naturally, Austin was on his feet in seconds. His glove was in the air even before his feet touched the floor, and his eyes were on the ball like stink on a skunk. This time there was no doubt about it; the ball would make it into the upper deck. The young Soleon stepped to his left in the third row, but then quickly dove back to his right, catching the ball. Tyler shot to his feet, catching Austin in midair to stop a painful landing. The young Soleon shifted to a seated position in his Daddy's arms, the ball shifting slightly in his glove.

"Thanks for catching me Daddy." he said, hugging Tyler.

"No problem Austin; I'd never let you get hurt." Tyler replied, hugging back. The two sat back down with the ball, and were congratulated by some kind, nearby fans. Austin decided to sit in his Daddy's lap, so he snuggled up to the caring shiny Azelf. The two watched the rest of batting practice together until the pregame ceremonies finally began. The game finally started at just past 7:00, and both Keith boys were excited as could be.

C.J. Wilson, the starting pitcher, began the game with a groundout to short. He then got the number 2 hitter to fly out before striking out the cleanup hitter to retire the side. The Rangers grew excited as Ian Kinsler stepped up to bat to leadoff the game. The Cardinals' starting pitcher tossed an impressive at bat, but a fastball got away from him. Kinsler drove it to left-center field for a double.

If he fans weren't already cheering after Kinsler's hit, they were when Elvis Andrus pushed him to third with a single. Josh Hamilton then stepped up, and Austin excitedly prepared to attempt a catch. Unfortunately, not even the best sluggers hit a homer every time. Josh lined to center to drive in Kinsler, and send Andrus to second. With a one-nothing lead, Adrian Beltre grounded to first. He was thrown out, but the runners advanced to second and third.

Michael Young then came up and singled Andrus home. Following Young, Nelson Cruz walked to load the bases. However, Mike Napoli came up short in a Grand Slam bid, and the ball was caught for the third out on the warning track. As the teams switched sides, Tyler's stomach rumbled.

"Hey Austin, you want to go get dinner?" he asked.

"Sure Daddy." Austin replied, giggling. The two Keith's stood up and sidestepped to the nearest aisle. Clear of spectators, the father and son walked casually up the steps to the top of the home run porch. Passing through glass double doors, they entered the porch sports grill. Their tickets came with all you can eat privileges, so the two stuffed themselves silly before returning to their seats with a souvenir size soda for later.

While they'd been eating, C.J. Wilson threw his second straight perfect inning, and the Rangers had come up to bat. They managed to score a run, and loaded the bases before being shut down. The game continued in a scoreless manner for two and a half more innings before the Rangers forced the Cardinals' starter out of the game with an offensive barrage. The Cardinal bullpen managed to stop the damage though, leaving the Rangers with a 7-nothing lead.

C.J. Wilson, having pitched 5 perfect innings, returned to the mound for the sixth. He had difficulty this time, and gave up a run before finishing the inning with a strike out followed by a bases-loaded groundout. With a reliever warming up in the bullpen, the Rangers forced the inning to drag on as long as possible. Despite their efforts, the Cardinals' reliever shut them down without allowing another run. The remaining three innings were uneventful, and soon the game was over after 8 and a half innings. The final score was 7 to 2, giving the Rangers another win in the series.

As Tyler walked towards the exit, Austin's hand gripped securely in his own, he checked the watch on his right wrist. It was late; just past 10:00. Austin was walking in a wobbly manner, which indicated that he was dizzy. Knowing that this happened regularly when the young Soleon was tired, Tyler picked him up carried him the rest of the way to the car. His son was asleep by the time they arrived.

Tyler gently placed Austin in the passenger seat, and then buckled him up. Then he made his way around to the driver's side, got in, and pulled out of the parking lot. Minutes later the two were back at the Hyatt Place, and Tyler was carrying Austin upstairs. Once inside their room, he gently shook Austin awake. The young Soleon was lethargic at first, but was soon wide awake. He wasn't too energetic, but he still managed to toy around with his Daddy while he bathed.

Rather than have the usual post-bath talk, the two Keith boys cut right to the chase. Austin was promptly diapered and put back in his Denny Hamlin tee for the night. Tyler took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and then climbed in bed with his son. The younger Keith was already half asleep, but still snuggled up to his father immediately. The shiny Azelf smiled.

"Good night Daddy…" Austin said, drifting off to sleep. Tyler smiled.

"Good night son."


	3. Sunday

(Austin's POV)

I awoke just after 8:00, and let out a quiet yawn that I'm sure my mom would have called "adorable". I wore only my black and orange Denny Hamlin tee over a dark gray diaper, my padded bottoms being dry as usual. However, I felt more discomfort in my bladder than usual this morning. Daddy slept beside me, snoring every few seconds. Normally he was a quiet sleeper, but he tended to get allergies a lot, and they'd make him snore.

I was snuggled up to my daddy when I woke, but now I snuck away from his side the way I'd learned from lots of practice. I smoothly crawled to the foot of the bed, and then slid silently off of it and to the floor. As I moved to grab the TV remote, I felt a little pain from my bladder. It was obviously full, but I didn't want to use the diaper just yet. However, if I used the toilet I risked waking up my daddy. It was then that I remember there was a bathroom downstairs by the hotel lobby.

Stealthily, I used my ghost powers to go intangible, so I couldn't be seen or touched. I then flew into the hallway and through the floor towards the ground. I quickly arrived on the first floor and made my way to the public bathroom. Remaining intangible, I snuck into a stall and closed the door. Stepping over to the toilet, I stopped using my ghost powers. My bladder was beginning to hurt, so I hastily undid my diaper and let it fall to the floor. I then sighed in relief as I emptied my bladder.

Once my business was done, I picked up my diaper and taped it back up with only minor difficulty. I then peeked out of the stall, and found that the bathroom was empty. I quickly ran over to the sink and proceeded to wash and dry my hands. With my business finished, I quickly went intangible and returned to the room.

Once again safe in the confinements of my daddy's and my room, I grabbed the TV remote and laid down on my tummy at the foot of the bed. I turned on Fox Kids, which was airing Digimon at the time. It was my favorite show, so naturally I was completely absorbed when daddy woke up a few minutes later. However, my attention was drawn when my sensitive ears picked up his loud yawn. I turned around and shot over to him, hugging him.

"Good morning daddy!" I said happily.

"Good morning son," daddy replied, hugging me back. I snuggled up happily in his arms while he rubbed my back. I enjoy being with my daddy, and I was excited to spend the day with him. Daddy broke the hug a short while later, and looked down at me.

"Today's the big day; WrestleMania! You ready?" daddy asked.

"As I'll ever be!" I replied happily.

"Alright then, let's get up and get ready!" daddy responded.

We separated, and daddy went to go take a shower. Meanwhile, I changed from my Denny Hamlin tee into a blue Under Armour t-shirt and my blue Texas Rangers jersey. I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased at how my dark gray diaper looked under my new top. Almost ready to go, I put my Hamlin tee in the dirty clothes bag and brushed my teeth. When I finished I smiled and looked at my pearly whites in the mirror. Satisfied with them and the current state of my fur, I began packing a backpack with things for later. Once I finished, I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched some cartoons.

Soon my daddy stepped out of the small room with the shower and the toilet, covered only by a towel. He tossed his dirty clothes in the corresponding bag and then stepped over to the sink and began to shave off some short stubble on his face using an electric razor. Once he finished with that, he brushed his teeth and used some mouthwash before stepping over to the closet. He dressed himself in jeans, sneakers, a blue Under Armour tee and a white Texas Rangers jersey.

"Ready to go Austin?" he asked, turning to me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Whenever you are daddy!" I answered. He smiled back at me.

"Okay then, let's go!" he replied. I grabbed my backpack and we left the room, sneaking down the stairway to the parking lot and the car.

As daddy drove to where we had chosen to have breakfast, I stared out the window at Six Flags as it faded from sight. Once I could no longer see the coasters and the Superman tower, I leaned back in my seat and rested my eyes for the rest of the drive. Soon I felt the car slow and enter a parking lot before coming to a stop in a parking space. I opened my eyes and say up, seeing the tan building in front of me. I grinned at the sign on the front, reading "Krispy Kreme Doughnuts".

"Hey Austin, you do realize you're still in a diaper, right?" daddy asked me.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"What should we do about that?" Tyler asked. I sighed.

"…Nothing," I answered. Daddy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to hide it anymore. I don't care what people think, and I'm not going to let it get to me," I said. Needless to say, daddy was quite surprised.

"Are you sure? People are going to laugh at you!" he asked. I sighed.

"Yes daddy, I'm sure," I answered.

"Alright then, let's go get some doughnuts," daddy responded. I nodded and smiled. We climbed out of the car and headed inside, our tummies hungry for the delicious pastries that awaited us. Not but a few seconds inside, I was already getting looks. However, they all stopped when daddy glared back. He's one of the most famous and powerful wrestlers in the WWE, so it was nice having him backing me up.

With the onlookers silenced, daddy showed me the machine that made the doughnuts. It was showcased behind a long glass window, and you could even see where a press churned out rows of four donuts-to-be. After that the pastries went through a large area where the dough rose and became thicker. Then they were smoothly deposited into oil, flipped, and smoothly taken out of the oil by a metal conveyor belt. Lastly, they went under a waterfall of glaze before cooling and being plucked off the belt by workers. I thought the whole process was really cool!

"I see you like the machine Austin," daddy said when we came to the end of the window.

"Yeah, it's really cool!" I replied. Daddy smiled.

"I think so too. Come on, let's buy some doughnuts now so we can eat," he responded. We went up to the counter and ordered a dozen hot, glazed donuts. Daddy bought me a souvenir thermos too, and had it filled with chocolate milk. I happily followed him to the table once he had paid, and sat down to eat. The doughnuts were delicious; Krispy Kreme's are my favorites. The chocolate milk made it even better.

Eventually my tummy filled up from all the donuts and milk, as did daddy's. Content with our breakfast, we had someone take our picture in front of the doughnut machine before returning to the car and heading off. I stared out the window at the passing buildings as daddy drove back towards the ballpark in Arlington. The drive only took 20 minutes, and soon we had parked and were headed for the gates. It was only 11:00, over 2 hours before the game, but we had nothing else to do. On the bright side, we'd get to watch batting practice.

I continued to wear my diaper as we entered the Ballpark, just as I had when we entered Krispy Kreme's. People again began to gawk, but said nothing in order to avoid a painful punishment from my daddy. Soon we'd arrived at the home run porch, and were nearing our seats. Some of the fans from the previous two games were there, but there were also some new faces. Then, our seats came into view, and I was shocked to see a man sitting next to the seat daddy had occupied for the last two games. He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Once we reached the end of the row, I turned to walk towards our seats and caught a glimpse of the man's face. I stumbled back in shock when it became clear to me that it was none other than Denny Hamlin!

"D-Daddy, look!" I cried, pointing at Denny.

"Oh wow, what a coincidence!" he remarked. We walked towards Denny, and by the time we'd arrived at our seats he'd noticed us.

"Wow, fancy seeing you two here," he said when we reached our seats.

"Yeah, I can't believe our seats are right next to each other!" Daddy responded.

"Neither can I!" came a third voice from behind us. Daddy and I turned around and were shocked to see Austin Seville with his son Zachary.

"Wow, this is unbelievable!" Tyler remarked.

"I think it's awesome!" I cut in.

"Totally!" Zachary added. It was then that I noticed he had an Austin Keith WWE tee on, which meant he must be a fan of mine. As we continued to chat, the five of us rearranged ourselves so we'd be seated in an order that best suited us. Austin Seville ended up on one end, followed by Zachary. I sat to the younger chipmunk's left, followed by Denny. Past him was my daddy, sitting on the other end of our seats.

"So, what's with the diaper?" Denny asked curiously. Before I could answer, my daddy cut in.

"It's just something he enjoys; he doesn't really need it," he said.

"I see," Denny said, ruffling my headfur. I blushed and smiled up at him. Suddenly, something tugged at the right sleeve of my jersey, so I turned to see Zachary wanting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Y-You're Austin Keith!" he remarked.

"Yeah, and it seems you're a fan of mine," I responded.

"C-Can I have your autograph?" Zachary asked. I grinned.

"What do you want me to sign?" I asked.

"I guess my shirt wouldn't be such a good idea, would it?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah, if I signed it my signature could wash out," I answered.

"Hmm…" Zachary mumbled.

"How about a picture together instead?" Austin Seville suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Zachary responded. Zachary and I posed, and then Austin Seville took a picture with his iPhone. Then I decided to autograph Zachary's Rangers program too, so I borrowed a marker and signed the inside of the cover. As I handed the program back to Zachary, the Rangers started batting practice.

The Rangers continued to hit for a while, but eventually stopped and let the Cardinals practice. Game time was getting close at this point, and I was starting to get a little hungry again. As the Cardinals batted, we focused less on the countless balls being hit and more on each other. I had a great time chatting with Zachary and his daddy, and I got to talk with Denny a little too. Soon batting practice ended, however, and the field was prepared for the 1:05 game.

The pregame ceremonies were the same as the two days before, except with a new singer doing the national anthem. Finally, the game started at its scheduled time. The Rangers began cruising again, not giving the Cardinals much of a chance. The five of us headed up to make use of our all you can eat tickets during the 4th inning. The meal was great, and I was becoming good friends with Zachary.

The game passed by faster than I would have liked, and soon daddy and I had to say goodbye to Denny and the Seville's. I heard the Seville's had tickets to WrestleMania though, so I thought I might see them again. After saying goodbye to Denny, Austin Seville and my new friend Zachary, daddy and I exited the ballpark and returned to the car. I had wet my diaper during the course of the game, so daddy took this opportunity to change me.

Once I was in fresh padding and daddy had rid himself of his thick, hot jersey, we were ready to go. Daddy pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove us back to our hotel. We weren't due at Cowboy's Stadium for another hour and a half, so we decided to relax a little bit beforehand. I blushed a little bit as we walked into the hotel, the people wanting autographs obviously looking at my diaper. I didn't care though; I just signed my name and moved on.

Soon we'd successfully made it upstairs and not a minute later we were in our room. I watched a little TV while daddy showered; lying in the same position I'd been in that morning. Once the show I was watching ended, daddy gave me a bath. I really enjoyed it; daddy always made bath time fun. Once I was all squeaky clean, daddy took me out and tickled me while drying me off. When he finally stopped I gave him a thank you hug and then scampered off to my suitcase.

Since we were going to be on TV and stuff, and since I'd be wrestling, I opted to wear briefs for the rest of the night. Pulling on a white, blue-seamed pair with WWE logos on them, I pulled on an "Atomic Bomb" t-shirt. The Atomic Bomb was the name for my finishing maneuver, and was on a lot of my official merchandise. Next I pulled on some black jean shorts and a belt to make sure they stayed on. A pair of matching sneakers later, I was ready to go. I turned to see daddy wearing an Aura Bomb tee and jeans, and was promptly picked up.

"Ready for WrestleMania Austin?" he asked.

"Ohhhh yeah!" I replied. After a short laugh at my Randy Savage impression, daddy and I made our way down the back stairwell to the parking lot. We arrived at the Cowboy's stadium ten minutes later and entered through the employee entrance. Entering the backstage area, we made our way to the locker room usually used by the visiting team. Lockers had been set up for all the superstars, and ours contained our championship belts.

I had two belts; an Undisputed Couples Tag Title belt that I'd won as an inaugural champion, and the WWE title belt that I'd won from John Cena. Daddy had one belt, the World Heavyweight Championship belt. I put the WWE title around my waist, slung the tag title onto my shoulder, and changed into my white, light blue maned pony form. Daddy changed into a pair of shorts and then put his championship belt around his waist. Ready to go, we began chatting with some of the other superstars.

Suddenly, my girlfriend Applejack came running in with the other couples tag belt around her waist. We immediately hugged, and then separated with a smile.

"Hey Applejack, ready for tonight?" I asked. She smiled widely, and I couldn't help but grin myself. She had such a cute smile.

"Of course I'm ready; tonight's gonna be great!" she replied. Suddenly, a crewman ran up to us.

"Austin and AJ, you're going to enter for commentary in five, get ready!" the crewman said.

"Got it, thanks!" I responded. We made our way towards the entrance to the stage, where we'd soon enter in front of thousands of screaming fans. Cowboy's Stadium was massive and more than replaced Sun Life Stadium after the shocking structural issues that had befallen it. They'd had to move it here as they had sold so many tickets that no other structure in Miami had a large enough capacity.

Applejack and I stood next to each other, watching a screen as Jerry "the King" Lawler entered to kick off the event. Next came Jim Ross and his OU themed entrance. Following J.R. was none other than SmackDown's lead commentator, Booker T. With the fans already cheering, Born to Be a Winner played over the speakers. Applejack and I entered, walking hand in hand. The fans cheered loudly, and AJ and I waved to them with our free hands. Soon our long walk ended at the jumbo length announce table, where we sat and put on our headsets.

"Welcome to WrestleMania 28!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"Tonight's the night we've been waiting for ever since the announcement of the main event, John Cena versus the Rock!" Jerry Lawler remarked.

"Now we've got 8 great matches lined up, including bouts for the Divas title, the Undisputed Tag Titles, the U.S. title, the World Heavyweight Championship, the WWE title, and the ever enduring streak of the Phenom, the Demon from Death Valley, the Undertaker!" Booker continued.

"There's also a special tribute concert dedicated to Eddie Guerrero, the Hall of Fame ceremony, and of course, the main event!" Applejack added.

"It's going to be an action packed night, so without further ado, let's get to our first match!" I concluded.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer cried. The Miz's theme played and the wrestler who arrogantly dubbed himself "the Awesome one" walked onstage.

"Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 220 pounds, the Miz!" the ring announcer continued as Miz made his fancy entrance. However, he'd barely entered the ring when R-Truth's theme played. The African American superstar made his way onstage and began his fancy intro.

"Introducing second, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in at 220 pounds, R-Truth!" the ring announcer finished.

"These two used to be the tag team dubbed 'The Awesome Truth', but then John Cena turned them against each other. Now R-Truth is seeking vengeance on Miz for beating him down in the aftermath!" J.R. commented.

"These two want to beat the shit out each other so badly that I'm sure one of them will end up disqualified," Booker added. Without further ado, the referee called for the bell, starting the match. R-Truth immediately shot across the ring, clotheslining Miz with all his strength.

"A brutal clothesline from Truth!" J.R. commented. Truth bounced off the ropes and hit another clothesline before grabbing Miz and nailing a suplex.

"Truth has all the momentum and shows no intention of giving it up!" Lawler remarked. Truth continued to pound Miz for the next five minutes, only losing momentum when Miz successfully kicked him in the head to stop a Spear. Truth bounced right back from the blow, and ended up pinning Miz for the win.

"What a win; R-Truth is on a roll!" AJ said as the two wrestlers headed backstage.

"Indeed he is! Miz will think twice before messing with him again!" I responded.

"Next on our commercial-free PPV, Mesprit challenges Beth Phoenix for the WWE Divas title!" Booker remarked excitedly.

"You would be excited about the Divas…" J.R. responded.

"We all know Booker loves the girls!" Lawler added. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship!" the ring announcer cut in. Mesprit's theme, _I Love Rock and Roll_ by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, played as she made a grand entrance.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Lake Verity, Sinnoh, Mesprit!" the ring announcer exclaimed. Mesprit entered the ring amid roaring applause, but was cut off by Beth Phoenix's theme.

"Introducing second, the reigning Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix!" the ring announcer continued. Beth made her fancy entrance, then the referee called for the bell to start the match. Mesprit and Beth immediately charged one another, but Mesprit prevailed, flattening Beth with a clothesline. Beth quickly jumped to her feet, but was almost immediately clotheslined again.

"Mesprit is off to a hot start in this match!" I remarked.

"Beth needs to get something going or she may lose her title!" AJ added. Before Beth could once again get to her feet, Mesprit intercepted her with a scoop slam.

"Wow, Mesprit using Randy Orton's Scoop Slam maneuver to keep Beth Phoenix off her feet!" Lawler commented. Mesprit grabbed Beth's legs and locker her in the Sharpshooter as Jerry finished speaking.

"Oh, the Sharpshooter! This could be over man!" Booker cried. It didn't take long for Beth to tap out to the legendary submission maneuver, giving Mesprit the win and the Divas title.

"Your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, Mesprit!" the ring announcer cried. Mesprit began celebrating, holding her new belt high. Beth retreated backstage, an angry look on her face.

"What a win for Mesprit!" Applejack remarked.

"If I know Mom she'll be celebrating all night!" I added, laughing.

"That was the quickest, most dominant match I've ever seen Mesprit wrestle," Booker added.

"Next up we have a big match for the Tag Titles!" Lawler cut in.

"That's right, former WWE tag champs Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne are challenging Undisputed Tag Champs Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy!" J.R. commented.

"The following match is a tag team match and is for the Undisputed Tag Team Championship!" the ring announcer cried as if on cue. Air Boom's theme played and they made a fancy entrance.

"Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne, Air Boom!" the ring announcer cried. After Air Boom entered the ring, Jeff Hardy and Randy's theme, [link]Voices of Fate, played as they made a grand entrance.

"Introducing second, the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton!" the ring announcer exclaimed. Jeff and Randy were cheered on even louder than Air Boom had been, but eventually the crowd settled down and the match began.

"The crowd is psyched for this match!" Booker remarked.

"The fact that this match is occurring this early is a testament to how big the other matches we have tonight are," JR added. With the match underway, Jeff and Kofi decided to start, They began trading blows before Jeff gained the advantage with a clothesline.

"A big clothesline by Jeff Hardy!" Applejack cexclaimed. Jeff put Kofi's right leg in a half-Boston Crap submission hold, but Kofi managed to kick his way out of it.

"Jeff went for a hold there but didn't have any luck," I remarked. Kofi got to his feet after the hold, but was obviously feeling pain in his right leg, which Jeff delivered a chop block to the back of.

"It looks like Orton and Jeff had a game plan going into this match," JR commented. As he said this, Jeff locked Kofi in a Figure 4 lock.

"Oh, a Figure 4 lock! This looks bad man!" Booker exclaimed. However, Kofi was able to get to the ropes, so Jeff released the hold. With Kofi now on the mat, Jeff tagged in Orton, who delivered a stomp to Kofi's right leg before picking him up and hitting his signature backbreaker.

"Ouch, the backbreaker from Orton!" Lawler cried. Suddenly, Kofi caught the entire arena by surprise when he kicked Orton's legs out from under him. The two wrestlers stood at the same time, and Kofi hit Orton with some Knife Edge chops.

"Wow, what a move, Kofi's gaining momentum!" I remarked. Kofi went for a running shoulder block, but Orton countered with a Scoop Slam. He then set the African superstar on the second rope.

"He's going for the signature DDT!" AJ exclaimed. However, Kofi suddenly came back with an STO, pinning Orton in the process. Orton, however, kicked out at 2. With Orton on the mat, Kofi was able to tag in Evan Bourne.

"Evan Bourne is in!" JR commented. Evan started off with a diving clothesline, and followed it up with a Hurricanrana and a Tornado DDT. He then went for a pin, but Orton kicked out at 2.

"What a flurry of offense, and Orton still kicked out!" Lawler remarked. Evan got back up and climbed to the top turnbuckle, but Jeff moved to interfere. Kofi intercepted him, sending them both over the top rope. Evan then went for Air Bourne, but Orton countered with a sudden RKO.

"Whoa man, that RKO came out of nowhere!" Booker exclaimed. Orton went for the pin after that, and succeeded in getting the three count.

"Your winners and still the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton!" the ring announcer cried.


End file.
